Human Mating Rituals
by Chicapanzy
Summary: After baring their souls to one another, Kirk teaches Spock a lesson in human mating rituals. Takes place between Destiny and Uncertainty. NC-17 for sexual content.


Rating: NC – 17 (all you minors scamper off until you're of age!!!)  
Disclaimer: As we all know, **Star Trek is owned by Gene Roddenberry, not me. I make no money off these guys, though I'd certainly love to own them…  
WARNING: **This fic is an intermission between Destiny and my second fic which has yet to be written. It takes place immediately after Destiny ends, and is a pure and unadulterated (but still in character) **lemon slash. **If you're somehow aware of what slash is but clueless about lemons, it means that there will be **sexual relations between Spock and Kirk. **If this offends you, disgusts you, or just isn't your thing, kindly press 'back' on your browser and either find another fic to read, or wait for my second story. The rest of us will be drooling in delight from the lemony goodness.

**Human Mating Rituals**

"T'hy'la?" Kirk said, barely over a whisper. "You'll have to excuse me, my Vulcan dictionary's in my room."

A dark smirk spread on Spock's lips. "Then perhaps it would be logical to continue our, _venture_, in your quarters." He stood up and lowered a hand for Kirk to take. Kirk looked at the hand the Vulcan extended to him and gave a smile. He clasped the hand, and with their combined strength, both Kirk and Spock stood facing each other, a flush on both man's face. Before Spock could begin making his way to the captain's room, Kirk scooped the surprisingly light Vulcan in his arms as a groom took his bride, and began sprinting down the hall.

Shock at being lifted from the ground and fear of the captain's enthusiasm potentially leading to a rather painful accident, as the captain could be a bit clumsy at times like this, Spock wrapped his arms around Kirk and held on tightly. As much of a turn on as Kirk's recklessness could be, that didn't mean it didn't occasionally scare the hell out of Spock. Kirk kicked the button that opened his door and walked in, prize in hand. Instead of gently placing Spock down on the floor, he threw him onto his bed.

Pain from the stiff bed shot up Spock's body as he landed, causing him to wince, but otherwise show no signs of discomfort. In the time it took him to recollect himself and begin a protest, Kirk was already straddling him, a look of desire plain on his face. Spock's heartbeat quicken at the look in Kirk's eyes. He was completely at a loss for what would become of him.

Kirk brought his face ever so close to Spock's face, a mischievous look on his face. "Spock," he asked in a seductive voice, "just how much of human sexuality and mating are you familiar with?"

A dark green flush covered Spock's face. "I…I hate to admit this, but my knowledge of human sex rituals are…" He drew a sharp breath as Kirk moved his mouth to the Vulcan's ears, which proved to be an intensely erogenous spot. Spock gasped for air, barely able to think of anything beyond the delicious feel of Kirk's warm tongue flicking his earlobe. Regaining some composure, he finished his sentence, "…little to none."

Kirk moved his mouth away from Spock's ear and smiled darkly. "Then, my pointy-eared friend…" he took a moment to lick up and down Spock's left ear, which caused him to shudder. "Perhaps it's time I educated you…"

He pulled back to look at the Vulcan, who had an amusingly drunk look on his face. Kirk slowly removed his shirt, giving the Vulcan time to marvel as his smooth, muscular chest. He then seized the bottom of Spock's shirt and began pulling upward. Spock raised his arms upward, making the removal of his shirt easier for Kirk. The removal of the shirt revealed a strong, lean chest, lightly covered in dark chest hair. The air chilled the Vulcan's skin, causing him to shiver gently, but noticeably.

"Aw, are you cold?" Kirk teased. "Don't worry; I'll be sure to warm you up." He leaned forward and captured Spock's lips in a gentle, tender kiss. Spock found himself wishing for the same passionate kiss they shared in the hall, but found the softness of this kiss somehow more exciting, as it revealed nothing of what was to come, leaving everything leading from it a pleasant surprise. Kirk broke the kiss and began trailing gentle kisses down Spock's jaw line. He paused at his neck and began to suckle a particularly sensitive spot. Spock's eyes closed, a soft moan escaping his parted lips. Smiling internally, Kirk reluctantly left the spot on Spock's neck and trailed the kisses down further: down his collarbone, down the center of his chest, down his bellybutton, where Kirk took a moment to swirl his tongue, and then down to his true target, the front of Spock's pants, where a noticeable erection strained against the fabric.

Kirk laughed quietly. "Hey Spock, seems your uniform pants are a little tight. Care for a little assistance?" The gentle teasing that Kirk insisted on giving began to frustrate Spock, but he kept silent, as he knew this was the captain's way of both getting revenge and enjoying the experience. He bit his lip to keep from revealing the effect the captain was having on him, but Kirk could see it all over his face. He slowly unzipped the pants and rolled them down, getting a clear view of the Starfleet regulation underwear which barely contained Spock's bulging erection. Carefully, he lifted the elastic of the underwear and slipped it down. Now free, Spock's cock sprung upward.

Kirk gave a low whistle. "Wow. Are all Vulcan's this well endowed or are you just lucky?" Spock shot a confused look at Kirk. "Jim, I don't see what the size of my penis has to do with this ritual." Laughing kindheartedly, Kirk took Spock's cock into his hand and slowly pumped it. Spock's head fell backwards at the touch of the captain's strong yet strangely soft and gentle touch. Unable to control himself any longer, he moaned loudly.

"You, my dear man, are about to find out." Kirk brought his lips to the tip of Spock's cock into his mouth and stroked it with his tongue, eliciting another loud moan. He then slowly took more and more of Spock into his mouth until, strangely skilled as he was despite his total inexperience with male sexual partners, he had completely engulfed the entire length down his throat. Tingles danced up and down Spock's cock as Kirk's warm mouth surrounded him completely. His back arched off of the bed, pushing himself further into that wonderfully slick opening. Kirk began to systematically move his head back up the length of Spock's shaft, pump it a few times with his mouth, using his hand to cover the rest of the revealed length, and then bringing the tip of Spock's cock fully to the back of his throat. This technique, though foreign to the Vulcan, affected him greatly. He gasped for air, somehow completely unable to catch his breath. His entire body flushed a deep green. His hips thrust uncontrollably into Kirk's mouth. He had no idea what he was feeling; he only knew he didn't want it to stop.

This didn't continue for very long, as Spock had already been thoroughly aroused before they even arrived in Kirk's room. A strange feeling of something welling in the depths of Spock's loins had grown greater and greater the more Kirk sucked, and without warning, it released. Kirk held his mouth at the bottom of Spock's shaft, allowing the bitter fluid to slide down his throat as Spock throbbed in orgasm. Spock cried out loud and clutched the captain's head with his hands. When the throbbing slowed, he fell back on the bed, spent.

Kirk swallowed what fluid remained in his mouth and slid his mouth off of Spock's cock completely, giving his mouth a wipe. He moved back up his beloved's body and placed a hand on his face, feeling the feverish heat emanate off of him. Spock opened his closed eyes and saw the loving smile of his captain before him. Still gasping for air, he said, "What…did you do…to me?" Kirk placed his forehead against Spock. "That, my dear pointy-eared friend, is what humans refer to as a 'blowjob'. Seeing as you're completely unfamiliar with how we show affection on a sexual level, it seemed the gentlest way to become acquainted with each other's bodies."

The Vulcan stared at Kirk in disbelief. "Jim, that experience was far from gentle. It…it shook me to my very core. Those feelings…there were incredibly intense." Kirk smirked and jokingly replied, "Glad to hear it was good for you." The corners of Spock's mouth perked upward in the beginnings of a smile, when a thought came to his mind. "If I may ask, what became of the ejaculation fluid that escaped through my penis?"

A pink tint spread across Jim's face. Upon hearing this question, he became rather shy. "Uh, well…I swallowed it, Spock." Shock and a hint of disgust showed on Spock's face. "Jim, do you realize how unhygienic ingesting another's bodily fluid is?!?" As he said this, a hurt expression appeared on Kirk's face. "For humans," Kirk explained, "it symbolizes both a great deal of love and devotion for your partner and an even greater deal of respect and trust when you voluntarily ingest another's bodily fluid during sex. I know it's a pretty foreign idea for you, since you're a Vulcan, but that was my way of showing you that I care…"

He immediately regretted asking the question, but felt he had a right to inquire the captain's strange actions. "I am sorry Jim. There is much I do not know about these human sex rituals. I did not mean to offend…" Spock dropped his head down, the feeling of guilt now heavy within his chest. Recovering quickly, Kirk gave his trademark smile to reassure the Vulcan. "Hey, you didn't know, and how else will you know if you don't ask?" The look of sadness still clung to Spock's face as he regained eye contact with his captain. Kirk sighed. "Well, if you really want to make it up to me, you could always return the favor…"

The sadness on Spock's face changed to nervousness. "Jim, I do not know if this is wise…I am completely inexperienced and unaccustomed with these human sexual rituals. I would not want to harm you in any way…" Kirk took Spock's hand and led him off of the bed. The two stood before each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Kirk leaned forward and softly kissed Spock on the lips. "It's okay, I trust you. In order to successfully complete this ritual, you need to reciprocate in kind." Kirk jokingly added, "Besides, my erection's not going to take care of itself!"

Spock gulped the lump of nervousness down his throat, and nodded. "Then, I shall do my best." He cradled Kirk's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Kirk moaned against his lips and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. The Vulcan broke the kiss and began kissing his way down the same path Kirk had on his body. He lowered himself to his knees and came face to face with the front of Kirk's pants, which were as uncomfortably tight as Spock's had been. He unzipped the pants carefully and pulled down the elastic of Kirk's pants. Unfortunately, he had his face too close and was smacked in the face by Kirk's erection as it broke free of its cotton prison.

Unable to contain himself, Kirk laughed. "Sorry there Spock, my little friend's a little excited." Wiping the drop of pre-cum off of his face, Spock replied, "Your 'little friend', as you call it, is not quite as little as you imply." Spock took a moment to admire the length of his captain's penis before him. The nervousness he had attempted to push down rose in him again. He looked up at Kirk, who gave him an assuring look. "You'll be fine. Just make sure you don't touch it with your teeth."

Spock nodded and brought Kirk's penis closer to his mouth. He gently took the tip of it into his mouth and rubbed the bottom of it with his tongue. Kirk threw his head back and moaned loudly, catching Spock by surprise. Such a gentle and small movement of his tongue had created such a dramatic reaction. Feeling a bit more self-confident, he began to move more and more of Kirk's length into his mouth slowly, testing the waters as he went. Kirk's enthusiasm led him to grab Spock's head and thrust the rest of his penis down Spock's throat, much to Spock's dismay. He hadn't been ready for the entire length of Kirk's penis to enter his mouth and choked on it as it hit the back of his throat. Catching himself, Kirk pulled back and looked down at the wide eyes of Spock. "Uh…sorry…got a little too excited myself…"

Returning himself to the task at hand, he brought his mouth back down around the captain, this time reaching the bottom on his own. Kirk shivered from the feeling of Spock's mouth. Shakily, he said, "You're better at this than you let on…you must be a natural." Spock brought his eyes back up to meet with his captain's, this time continuing the action of slowly pulling his mouth back and forth along the length of the shaft at an increased pace. Occasionally, he'd bring all focus to the head of Kirk's penis, lavishing it with his tongue. Kirk could feel himself getting closer and closer.

Spock removed his mouth and used a free hand to maintain his rhythm and looked upward at Kirk, whose eyes were closed, his head bent back and moans frequently escaping his open mouth. "Jim," he said somewhat quietly, "if you could give me ample notice before reaching orgasm, I can prepare to-" Before he could finish his sentence, Kirk came, shooting his warm semen all over Spock's face.

When he finished, he looked down at Spock, seeing a mix between horror, surprise, and anger on his face. He laughed, and then quickly covered his mouth, knowing this wasn't the best way to end Spock's first time giving a blowjob. Lips pursed, Spock asked, "I'm certain there is a certain term in your human vocabulary for such an event?"

"Uh, yeah there is," Kirk said, still trying and failing to hide his amusement. "It's uh, it's called a 'money shot'." Spock glared at the captain. "Though I am able to see why it is referred to as a 'shot', I fail to see how it related to currency of any kind." Kirk lost it upon hearing this, bending down to hug his adorably ignorant partner. Despite still being irritated at the bodily fluids on his face, Spock wrapped his arms around Kirk and held him tightly. "I suppose I still have a lot to learn about performing 'blowjobs' successfully."

Kirk pulled back and held Spock before him, smiling endearingly at him. "Spock, as the more sexually experienced of the two of us, trust me, that was _definitely_ successful." Spock returned Kirk's smile, matching the emotion perfectly.

Kirk stood up and offered a hand. "Come on; let's get your face cleaned up."

* * *

  
And there you have Kirk and Spock's first sexual experience together. What's that you say? There should be _more?!?_ Well, for this story, there won't be, but be on the look out...


End file.
